Whispers of the Past
by espergirl04
Summary: [FF6]The war has come to an end but the past can not be forgotten. Terra kept her promise and returned to her children but is plagued by memories long locked away. I'm really bad at summaries so please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hello to all you wonderful people who decided to read my story!!! This is my second attempt at writing a story for ff6…I decided that my last story was not very good…nope not good at all and this one is starting out much better already. Just to let you know I am planning on this being a Terra/Locke story though this may change and yes there will be a logical explanation for them getting together…ever since I watched my brother playing the game I knew they were destined for each other…when I played the game I knew they were destined for each other…but apparently they weren't.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters or anything that has to do with the game…although I did make up some names

Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The hallway was silent, guards were nowhere in sight. A single metal door stood at the end, it was her focus. Muffled voices could be heard behind them and she walked slowly up to it. The steel felt cool against her ear and the voices became clear._

_"How has the girl been doing?"_

_"She is well, sir."_

_"Good. We will commence with the experiment soon."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She is no longer a child and has been growing disobedient. Something shall be done."_

_"May I ask a question sir?"_

_"If you must."_

_"What are you planning?" there was silence a moment, "What is that?"_

_"This…this little crown will wipe a person clean of conscious thought allowing another person to take complete control over them."_

_"And you plan to use this on her?"_

_"That would be the idea. Think of it, she will be more powerful than any weapon we have."_

_"But you can not use this on a human being!"_

_"Ah, that is the thing, she is not human."_

_"But she has thoughts and feelings as we do!"_

_"Do you not remember what they were created for? They were created as weapons!" _

_"And it failed because they are sentient beings!"_

_"You knew when you agreed to take her in what was in store for her. I warned you in the beginning not to become too attached."_

_"I did not know that this is what you were planning. I will not let it happen!"  
"You would do well to remember who it is you speak to!"_

_"Sir, I…I am sorry sir…do as you will."_

_"As I thought."_

_"One more question, who will be the one to conduct the experiment?" _

_"Kefka."_

_At this the girl pulled away from the door as if it had scalded her. Sea green eyes immediately flickered to the bruises on her arm. No…it could not be true…her father would never let it happen…no!_

"Mamma?"

Terra willed her eyes to open and the steel door faded. Sea green eyes gazed down at her arms but the skin was white and smooth, no bruises.

"Mamma?" A little girl bounced up and down at the foot of her bed, blonde curls shining.

"Hmm?" The memory still occupied her mind

"What was your dream about?"

At this she was startled. She had not wanted to worry the children with her nightmares. Since the day Kefka had been defeated the visions had come to her each night. Memories, some of them long locked away were now reemerging.

_Did you hear? Fifty men in under three minutes…fire…flame…burning…all of them dead…Terra? A weapon…dangerous…fire…flame…burning…_

"Mamma?" The little girl looked into her haunted eyes and touched her delicate hand gently.

Terra looked down at her, "Sorry. The dreams are nothing, nothing at all."

Large blue eyes regarded her thoughtfully, "Then why do you cry?"

_Pain…always pain. He grabbed her arm with a harsh grip, a wild grin on his sinister face. "Hello my little esper-child," his voice was drenched with sweetness but his eyes gleamed with malice. She struggled to get away but he smacked her across the face. "Listen to me girl…there is no one here to protect you." He grabbed her other arm and she kicked at him. "Muahahaha…You think you can get away do you?" His grip tightened on her, hurting her. Suddenly he threw her away from him and she landed on the floor. _

She looked down at the child and wrapped her in a sudden hug. "Cry?"__

"Yes, while you sleep. I've heard you."

"Mamma had a bad dream is all."

"But what was it about?" the child persisted.

Terra brushed back the shining curls, "Nothing that you should be concerned with," she said softly. She could never tell them of her past life, not the children at least. Nor could she tell Katarin or Duane, they simply would not understand. They had experienced their own share of grief, but what she had seen and done were things that few could relate to. The only person who she felt she could share them with was now far away.

"Come on," Terra kicked off her blankets and picked up the little girl, "Time to get ready."

The girl scampered from the room, shutting the door behind her. Terra pulled off her thin robe and dressed. She buckled her sword belt around her waist before realizing that she no longer had a need for it. It was the same every morning, and every morning she took it off and placed it back in its spot. Her sword stood, unused, in the corner.

As soon as she stepped out the door she was bombarded by children. "Mamma! Mamma!" They swarmed over her and she knelt down to their level, giving each one a hug. She smiled warmly, she missed all of her friends, but the children made up for it…_her friends_

It had been nearly a month since they had parted. After Kefka had been destroyed they had stayed together, the healing had begun. A short time passed and gradually each one of them realized that they had somewhere else to be, lives to rebuild. Terra had her children, Locke had his treasure hunting, Edgar and Sabin had their kingdom, Cyan had a kingdom to rebuild, Setzer had his airship and his gambling, and so their group had split. Often she felt a pang of loss but she pushed it away, she had others that were in great need of her. Her children for one, and though Katarin and Duane were not much younger than she was, they depended on her.

When she had returned to Mobliz, it had been completely destroyed. The only thing that remained was the part of the stairway and the basement that they had been living in. All of them were safe and Terra's return had rid them of all their fears. She was to them their guardian; as long as she was there nothing could go wrong. Once she had returned, the rebuilding of Mobliz officially began. Katarin had protested against Terra helping to do the actually building saying that it was, "Men's work." Terra responded to her by saying that there was not at the moment men or women's work, it was everyone's work. She and Duane built the house with the help of a few others who had come looking for a place to stay. After that the town expanded as more refugees searched for places to call home. A total of four houses were built, each with a spacious lawn of lush green grass and flowers.

Terra stood glancing up at the sun, it was still early. She jumped as the pounding of hammers reached her ears; it reminded her of the magitek factory in Vector. The dirt path crunched slightly under her boots and she watched as the children ran by laughing, barefoot. She had the sudden urge to do the same but hesitated unsure of whether or not it would be proper behavior. The girl with blond curls tugged at her skirt and she looked down at her.

"Mamma, will you play with us?"

Terra smiled, "All right Sylphie." Without further thought on the matter, she tugged off her boots and tossed them into the grass. "Watch for nails," she cried. Sylphie ignored her call and ran.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"I think that you may be wrong!" Terra ran after her, bare feet pounding the dirt path. She chased the girl around the men building and when she came close enough reached out and grabbed her. They tumbled into the grass laughing. Terra's laughter cut off and her face turned red when she saw the men looking down at her grinning. She stood up embarrassed and took Sylphie's hand. "S-sorry if I interrupted your work," she said and began edging away.

"Looks like someone is having fun at least," a young man with blonde hair said, he looked at Terra and winked. She began to blush even more.

"What are you trying to say? Building isn't fun?" someone else called out.

"Nope, of course not, this is loads of fun."

Terra walked away as the men continued to argue and work. Sylphie looked up at Terra and grinned, "He likes you," she proclaimed proudly.

"W-what?" Terra stammered.

"I heard him say so. He said that you were the sweetest and prettiest girl he's met," she waited for Terra's reaction.

She said nothing, she could think of nothing to say. He was attractive enough with shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes, his looks seemed vaguely familiar but she could not place them. He seemed kind as well, occasionally she would see him playing with the children. She was not looking for a relationship though, at least she had not thought of it.

Sylphie let go of her hand and ran off with the others and she followed. They had began a game of that Terra had never played before. Everyone hid except for one person and then that person had to find the rest.

"You can be the one to find us Mamma!"

"B-but, wait!" she looked around, they had already darted off in various direction. A smile spread over her face. This was what she had missed out on as a child growing up. _NO! Not now…I can not think of that now._ She clutched her head as the familiar dizziness began to spread over her body, she did not want to remember.

_"Can I go out and play father?"_

_"Play? With who?"_

_"The other children."_

_"No, there is no time for play."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, you are different from them, besides Kefka will be coming soon."_

_"No! I don't want to go with him. He's mean to me, he hurts me."_

_"You will go with him! It is time for you to begin your training!"_

_"Training for what?"_

_"No more questions."_

_The door swung open and Terra ran behind her "father" but he stepped aside as Kefka approached. Kefka looked down at the girl, a large grin on his twisted face. "Come now my little esper-child…you want to play do you?" _

_Cold hands grabbed her wrist and he jerked her out the door. Her father stood, hands clenched unable to do anything. If he protested, he could loose his job as well as his life._

_"Now then my little Terra, what's this about wanting to play games?"_

_"I-I just want to have f-fun," she managed to stammer._

_"Fun is it? We can do that."_

_He jerked her wrist and walked on, closer to the building that she dreaded. He entered it and she followed. Strange tubes lined the walls and in each one was a floating figure. He walked past them and she stared at the ground as they walked, ignoring their whispers for help. _

_Finally they reached their destination, the armory, and Kefka drew a sword for himself and tossed a smaller one to Terra. "Now we shall play!"_

_Every time she made a mistake he would hit her with the flat of the blade and by the time they were done she was sore and bruised. He put his sword up and she gratefully handed hers back to him. He gazed down at her a moment and his crazed eyes seemed to clear; it was as if he looked at her for the first time. "What have we done?" he whispered. Then his normal twisted grin returned and he grabbed her once more, "Time to go my darling, play time is over."_

Groggily she opened her eyes; the perfect sky seemed to spin above her like a whirlpool, sucking her in. She closed her eyes again, the spinning made her sick.

"Terra?" the voice was coming from above her, a deep, warm voice calling to her.

She reluctantly opened her eyes once more and was glad to see that the sky was back to normal. Hazel eyes and shaggy blonde hair came into view and she sat up quickly, a bit too quickly. Her head ached and her hands held it as if it would make the pain go away.

"Are you alright?" he was now kneeling down beside her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she allowed her hands to fall to her lap.

"What happened?"

Could she tell him? Would he understand? _Locke would understand…he knows how the past can plague you…he promised…he promised…but he is far away…_

"I'm fine," she said again. He looked at her unconvinced and she stood unsteadily. "I have to find the children."

She walked away, shaking slightly. There was a large pile of wood ahead of her, a likely hiding spot. As she approached there was a loud screech and Sylphie ran straight into Terra.

"Save me Mamma! Save meeeee!"

"What is it?" The fright in the child's voice made her nervous.

"MONSTER!!!"

Terra's heart nearly stopped. The monster's had disappeared when the world went back to normal. "Where is it? Where's the monster?"

Sylphie grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the back of the wood pile. She stood a few feet away from it and pointed. "There!" she exclaimed vehemently.

Terra saw nothing at first and then began to laugh. A normal spider clung to the wood, minding its own business.

"That's not a monster," Terra explained patiently, "it's only a spider, it won't hurt you."

Sylphie looked up at her with a look that clearly stated she did not believe her. "Kill it!"

Terra was slightly dismayed at this response. "Killing isn't the answer. It deserves to live just as much as we do."

"But what about those monsters you killed?"

"They were trying to hurt people," she said firmly. She recalled the memory that she had had that morning, fifty men in under three minutes…some of them had had families, children and wives, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, and now they would never return…because of her. She pushed the memory away as she found herself constantly doing; she could not think about it, it had not been her fault.

Sylphie was now studying the spider with a disgusted expression on her face but she said no more about it. Terra managed a smile, "Come on, let's go find the others."

Unwillingly she sunk down into her bed, pulling the soft sheets over her slender frame. The candle next to her flickered, trying to drive away the darkness with its feeble glow. Tired as she was, sleep was the last thing she wanted. She did not want to remember. Terra let her eyes wander around the room and tried to think of other things but soon her eyes could stay open no longer. Once more she was immersed in the world of memories that she would rather forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think!!! (If you don't like it you can tell me...but please tell me nicely) The next chapter should be more interesting, this was kind of an introduction.


	2. Where Can You Run?

Finally updated, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own final fantasy and never will…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain pounded the roof while lighting periodically lit up the room in blue flashes of light. The crashing rumble of thunder jolted Terra awake. Her hand automatically reached for her sword but she dropped it sheepishly. It was only a thunderstorm. She lay back down but did not return to sleep knowing what was about to come.

Slowly the door creaked open and a little boy with a mop of brown hair poked his head in. After glancing around he ran to Terra's bed and leapt on it, snuggling down next to her. Terra began to stroke his hair, "It's only thunder, darling," she said softly.

"It's scary," was his short reply.

After another moment two more heads peaked in and two more small bodies landed softly on her bed. Terra smiled and held her arms out. Sylphie and another little girl crawled into her arms along with the little boy. She held them until sleep finally overcame their fears. Carefully she laid them down on the bed before standing up. Still groggy she walked towards the window, leaning her head on the cool glass. Watching the rain pound the grass lulled her and she turned back to her bed.

Morning sunlight played on her face and eventually she was forced to open her eyes. Once again she had been visited by memories, most of which she would have rather not seen again. Sitting up she smiled as she saw the three children curled up sleeping. Sylphie with her curly blonde hair, Michael with his brown untidy mop, and Vivianna with straight dark hair. All of them had come from different families, and now they were part of the same family, Terra's family.

She let the children sleep and closed the door behind her to help Katarin with breakfast. Passing a clock in the hallway, she found that it was earlier than she had thought, walking past Katarin's and Duane's room, she saw that they were both still asleep. Silently she padded down the stairs so as not to wake anyone, and headed out into the pale yellow light of the morning.

The air was cool from the heavy rains and the ground still damp. Barefoot she walked swiftly to the back of the house, slapping her bare arms for warmth as she went. The scent of flowers drifted up to her in greeting, and she happily went to work.

Pale yellow and white flowers surrounded her, delicate hands searching for overbearing weeds. Terra loved working in the garden, her garden. Each flower she had planted, she had planted with a face in her mind. Her hands paused and she gazed down at a certain group of flowers, a sad smile playing over her face. A yellow flower intertwined with a white one…her parents.

Her thoughts were broken by Katarin's voice, "Terra! Terra, you have a letter!" Terra looked up to see that the sun had risen a little higher and she stood, stretching out her cramped legs. As she walked to the porch she thought guiltily about the pile of letters that she had yet to respond to.

"It just arrived," Katarin's face was suspicious as she thrust the letter into Terra's outstretched hand.

"No one's asking me to leave Katarin, and even if they were I wouldn't go." Since she had returned, Katarin and Duane had become fearful that she would leave again.

Katarin blushed as she realized that Terra had guessed her thoughts. "I, well, I just…" she stammered.

Terra gave her a quick hug before she went into the house. She knew how hard it could be to admit that you needed someone. She went straight to her room and was relieved to find that the three children had left. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she ripped off the wax seal of Figaro. She could guess who it was from, but what it was about she had no idea. She smiled as she read the introduction.

_My Dearest Terra of Mobliz,_

_I have recently heard that there have been attacks on towns lead by rebels who supported Kefka. Some of them are former soldiers of the empire and some are well…some are just fanatics. I wanted to warn you to be on your guard at all times. You never know who you can trust…unless of course it is me because I am such a handsome and respectable king. Anyhow, I hope that you are well, as no one has heard from you in quite sometime._

_Sincerely,_

_Edgar King of Figaro_

Terra bit her lips. She had not expected there to be complete peace after they had defeated Kefka. No matter how much she had wished it, she knew that there would be some remnants of what he had begun. She decided that she had better warn the others. First though, she would write back to him…and to the others.

Breakfast was cold by the time she was finished. Katarin sat with her to keep her company.

"Who was the letter from?" she asked in what she believed was a nonchalant manner.

"It was from Edgar."

"Edgar? As in King of Figaro?"

"Yes." The look in Katarin's eyes greatly amused her.

"Is he as handsome as it's said?"

"I suppose so," Terra knew that nearly every woman was attracted to him…he knew it too for that matter.

"Is he really…does he really…" Katarin trailed off slightly embarrassed.

Terra could guess what she was trying to get out, "Does he shower attention on any woman he comes within feet of?"

Katarin giggled, "Well…it's just a rumor I suppose."

"Actually, it's quite true."

Terra could remember the first time that she had met the Edgar._ I'll give you three reasons…First of all you beauty captivates me…Second…I'm dying to know if you're my type…I guess your abilities would be a distant third._

"You miss them don't you…" Terra had been unaware that Katarin had been watching her carefully.

"I suppose I do."

Vivianna skidded into the kitchen with a wide smile on her pixie like face. She grabbed Terra's hand and started to pull her out of the chair. "C'mon mamma!"

Terra glanced at Katarin who smiled and nodded. "I have to take care of little Terra Celeste anyways," she said and began moving off towards her bedroom where little whimpers could be heard.

Once out of the house Vivianna sprinted across the soft grass, her small legs carrying her as fast as they could. Terra followed.

Vivianna stopped in front of the house being built and looked up at Terra with a triumphant expression. "He wanted to see you," she stated simply, then darted off towards the other children.

Terra stood shocked for a moment and the young man with the blonde hair approached her. "Come for a walk with me, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I guess its okay." The letter she had read earlier that day immediately came to mind. A slightly foreboding feeling rose within her but she pushed it aside, surely there was no harm in going for a walk…besides, she had spent far to much time with the children and not enough time with people her own age.

The twisting path they were on slowly made its way into the forest; a gentle breeze brought with it the sweet smell of pine and flowers. Sunlight streamed through the branches casting friendly shadows on the forest floor, it was all so perfect. No scars had been left on the earth, at least none that were easily noticed. If one were to look closely enough they would see a few old, charred, stumps, but there was no remnant of the terrors that had taken place less than a year before. Only in peoples memories were the images still clear.

Silently they walked side by side until finally Terra broke the silence. "Do not think me rude but…what was your name again?"

Her cheeks reddened as he began to laugh. "No, not rude at all. My name is Geoffrey."

Attempting to regain her composure she said, "My name is Terra, Terra Branford."

"Very pleased to meet you," he was smiling but his eyes seemed cold. Perhaps it was a trick of the light.

She was silent again, different topics of discussion flittered through her mind but she could not settle on one. Who knew that it could be so hard to speak to someone? Of course she had had a bit of trouble when she had first joined the Returner's, in fact she had probably been the quietest of the bunch, but still…she stopped. Geoffrey was standing there staring at her, a curious look upon his face.

"Is something the matter?" she asked cocking her head innocently.

His lips twitched, "Something the matter? No, everything is coming along quite well."

"Oh, all right," she started to walk again but he remained in place and she turned to face him.

"Terra Branford…you have no idea who I am do you?" he asked. Confused, she shook her head. "You were a soldier of the Empire, were you not?"

Everything suddenly seemed cold, she shivered uncontrollably. "Yes…why?"

"You knew my brother," he stated simply, his eyes seemed to bore a hole straight through her. He waited for her response.

Blonde untidy hair…hazel eyes…a finely chiseled face, like that of stone. "His name?" her voice was barely audible.

"Wedge, he disappeared some years ago on a mission. A mission that he was assigned too…a mission that had to do with a Magitek witch," he spat.

She remembered, she remembered it all too clearly. "I did not do anything, it was not my fault." Silent tears had begun to form.

"Because of you my brother is dead and my family broken!" he shouted. She found herself backing up.

"Please, you do not understand," she whispered. He was so angry, she had hurt him…she had hurt so many. She could hardly believe it, he had never seemed angry at her before, he had always smiled at her. Had it all been fake, a pretense to make her trust him?

"You don't belong here Terra, you belong with your kind…the _espers_" he said the word as if it were a curse.

"You have to listen to me," she began, "Please listen. I did not do anything; I had no control over my actions! The slave crown…" she trailed off as they welled up tears began to stream down her face. She had always hated confrontations with other people like this. Fighting, though she liked it even less, had been easier than this. Then you did not know the person, you did not know of their background, whether or not they had a family, what kind of person they were. But Geoffrey, even though she did not know him well, she had seen the kindness in his eyes, the genuine pleasure that he took just by living. Yet she had failed to see it, the hurt and pain that had lain behind everything else, and the hatred that he held of her.

It all came out now, he began to scream at her, yell at her, horrible things. She wanted to cover her ears and close her eyes, to pretend that none of this was happening. But it was and she could do nothing to stop it, she was a small bird being thrashed by the powerful winds.

People had begun to gather around them, his shouts had been heard by all. Her back was pressed against the tree as if it was the only thing holding her up. She seemed so child like, her eyes were that of a frightened deer that wanted nothing more than to run away and be free.

Some of the onlookers felt pity, some were angry at the young man for yelling at her after she had helped build the town, and others…others seemed to agree. An old stooped man whom had reminded Terra of Strago stepped forward. He had a long scar across his face that trailed down to his left shoulder.

"You half-human, because of you I have no home and no wife. You destroyed us, destroyed us all!"

"Terra," Duane was now beside her, "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"I do you young fool, I would get away from her if I were you, she's dangerous that one is."

"Think of what you're saying old man, this girl helped us when no one else would, she's the only reason Katarin, I, and the children are alive!" Duane was standing in front of her as if trying to shield her from the crowd.

"That's what you think is it? Just you wait, she's scheming is what she's doing, she's an esper! You can't trust them, and she's a traitor! She deserted the Imperial army!" Another woman spoke this time, her steel grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"She's the last one of those monsters left," Geoffrey said pointing at her.

Terra looked around at the crowd surrounding her. All seemed angry, some because of her and others because of the insults being thrown at her.

"Leave her alone!" a dark haired girl hurtled herself at Terra and clung to her legs. "Leave my mommy alone!" Vivianna shrieked.

"Go home," Terra whispered softly but the little girl did not budge. Other children began emerging, all of them glaring at the people.

Katarin stood next to Duane, "All of you are crazy," she snapped, "If you think Terra has anything to do with all the bad things that happened in this world. It's because of her we're all still alive!"

Arguments sprang up again and suddenly Terra could be it no longer. "STOP IT!" it she screamed. Her voice echoed and the color drained from her face. "I…I am sorry," she stammered. "I did not mean to cause any problems."

"Terra, don't worry," Duane said and Katarin nodded. She shook her head.

"I think…I think it would be best if I left," she mumbled. Without thinking she edged away from the tree and ran.

She ran until she could run no longer, her breath was caught in her chest and her sides ached, longing for air. The ground seemed to rush up to meet her and she lay there silently. The sound of gently rolling waves met her ears and grass pricked her face and arms. Reality set in, she run out of Mobliz and was on the Serpent Trench.

Sobs racked her body and she gasped for breath, she could taste the salt from her tears and she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. Commanding herself to stop crying she sat up. She had been in worse situations than this; she had to pull herself together. Quickly she analyzed her situation. She had no supplies, no food, no water, and no weapons…and there were no chances of her returning to Mobliz. It would take days to reach the nearest town, nearly a week. Unless somehow word got out to her friends she felt she was doomed to wander the trench until an endless sleep finally overcame her. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking so negatively, she would make it, she was positive she would.

Standing up she began to walk without looking back, she could not bear to see all that she had left behind. It had been home to her, the only real home that she had had in years and now it was gone.

As the day wore on the sky began to take on a gray tinge and a cold droplet of water landed on her nose. Looking up she saw the sun obscured by clouds and sighed. She had been wise not to assume things could not get any worse. It was only a few moments before the sky seemed to open up and rain poured down. In a matter of seconds she was thoroughly soaked and it did not look like it was going to let up any time soon.

Her tired legs were grateful to her as she collapsed on the grass. Lying on her back she stared up at the clouds letting the rain run down her face, washing away her tears. The softened ground formed a muddy bed for her and she closed to rest for a moment. She willed her self to stay awake, falling asleep could prove dangerous. Weariness overcame her and though she fought herself to stay awake sleep took her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to whoever read my story! I hope you liked this chapter, if it seemed a bit faced paced I apologize. What to look forward to in the next chapter: _Stiff and covered in mud Terra sat up groggily, groaning as her muscles protested. Her clothes were damp and her hair had come undone, falling past her shoulders in a cascade of tangles. A strange sound came from above and quickly she looked up shading her eyes. It looked like…it could not be... _

**Lady Deathstryke:** Thank you so much for your review!! I hope that this chapter was okay

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Reunion

It took me a while but I finally managed to update. It won't take nearly as long for the next one, I promise! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own FF6 or any of the characters…never will either.

* * *

_Flickering torches lit the cool chamber, illuminating a strange creature. It was frozen in ice and seemed not to need the torch light for it was bathed in its own eerie bluish glow. Whispers…she could hear whispers…it was the creature…the esper…calling too her…she could not ignore it…not like she had ignored the whispers in the past…her mind…it was repelling it…her mind was blocked…yet somehow…somehow it was trying to break through the barriers…trying to help her…what was happening? The light was growing…blinding her…screams…all she could hear was screams…fright…pain…who was it screaming? Vicks…Wedge…_

_She was back in Vector…waiting…waiting…for what? Voices outside the door…it was open…a slender frame leaned casually against it...face hidden by a thick cascade of hair…shadows hiding her…Someone was approaching… "Someone is needed to take the girl to Narshe and retrieve the esper. I thought perhaps you would be up for the task." It was a cold voice…a crazed voice…yet so familiar…Kefka…but who was the woman?_

Dreams, that was all they were, just dreams. Stiff and covered in mud Terra sat up groggily, groaning as her muscles protested. Her clothes were damp and her hair had come undone, falling past her shoulders in a cascade of tangles. Looking around the memories of the day before came rushing back. It seemed that she had fallen asleep despite her attempts to stay awake. She hung her head as if in defeat when she realized that morning was near. The sky was beginning to turn from an inky blue to a lighter, more welcoming color.

Her aches were immediately forgotten when she realized what had woken her from her exhausted slumber. A strange sound came from above and quickly she looked up shading her eyes. It looked like…it could not be... A grin spread across her face and her sad eyes brightened slightly. It was the airship, and on it she knew was Setzer.

Forcing her muscles to obey, she stood and started waving her arms. She knew that he would not be able to hear her shouts from that high but she tried all the same. "SETZER!" she screamed as loud as she could, continuing her frantic waves. The ship began to fly away and for a horrible, sickening moment she thought that he had not seen her. Then, ever so slowly, it made its decent and landed with a gentle thud on the ground a little ways from her.

A man appeared from a door in the side of the massive ship and she stood frozen for a moment. With a startling burst of energy from her tired body, she darted at him like her children often did when they saw her. Setzer began walking towards her and in an amazing amount of time she crossed the distance between them and in a moment uncharacteristic of her, she flung her self at him.

The amount of energy she had exerted in her leap caused them both to stagger back laughing. Setzer, caught up in her happiness, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, grinning broadly. "Terra, if you ever do another little stunt like that again I am afraid that you just may kill us all with worry." He gently set her down and she looked up at him with an expression so completely innocent he was forced to laugh. "Don't give me that. What did you think you were doing? Running off like you did with no supplies. Luckily Duane and Katarin's bird made it to us that quickly."

Terra felt guilty, "I did not mean for this to happen," she said with remorse. Her lips suddenly twitched and she failed in concealing the subtle movement from him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I…I forgot that I was all covered in mud."

The gambler looked down at his arms that were now coated in the offending substance. "Thank you my dear for the…ah…lovely addition to my already filthy jacket."

Feeling the seriousness of the situation suddenly, Terra asked, "Are they really that worried because of what I did?"

Setzer's ice blue eyes softened, "Let us not worry about it right now. The important thing is that I managed to find you. Come on, we have to hurry before the others decide to go searching to all the ends of the world for you."

He escorted her to the airship and they were flying within minutes. Terra sat down and dangled her legs through the rails, staring at the seemingly moving ground. Muddy green locks of hair slapped her face and deftly she managed to put her hair up into a sloppy pony tail. She found her mind beginning to wander and soon she was thinking of magic. It was said that it had existed in the very earth itself and that the espers were somewhat of a channel. If that was true then how had magic completely disappeared if it was linked to the earth?

"Setzer?" she asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"How did magic disappear?"

He stared at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"How is it just gone?" she was gazing at him with a look of puzzlement. "I don't understand…the espers all disappeared or are…are…" she could not bring herself to say the word. To think that a whole entire race had simply died was a brutal reality that she would rather not face, especially when they were her own kind.

"I really have no clue; I was never a scholarly sort. I am more interested in gambling, that and saving the world," he said with a wink. Then his expression sobered, "Why don't you ask Strago after we return to Figaro? I am sure that he would know."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." She had thought that maybe Setzer would have had at least some answer. The look on his face told her that he had some idea but for one reason or other he was opting not to express it.

Turning her face to the sun she rid her mind of all that had occurred in the recent days and thought only of the present. In an hour or so she would finally be reunited with all of her friends, the ones that she had come to fondly think of as her family. Her hands began to shake slightly and she gripped the rails on either side of her as she began to feel slightly nervous. They would have all changed, she realized, just as she had. Now that the war was over they had gone back to the lives that they had had before, either that or started new ones as she had.

"Setzer?" she asked again.

"Yes my dear?" his voice was pleasant to her ears, it remained unchanged since she had last seen him.

"What have you been doing since we all parted?"

He steadied the wheel and walked over to where she was sitting, "What have I been doing?" he mused. "Traveled the world, squandered money, entertained lovely women," he laughed at her shocked expression. "I was joking about that last bit. Mainly I've been traveling, visited a few of our friends. I thought to visit you a few times but figured you wouldn't want to be bothered by an old gambler like myself."

Her face fell slightly, "I would have gladly welcomed you."

"I am glad to hear it and regret now that I did not stop by." He sat down next to her and leaned back.

"Have you seen Locke?" she asked suddenly and then blushed.

"Yes, I saw him once, had to give him and Celes a lift."

Terra nodded, she had suspected that they would have gone off together, no doubt in search of treasure. "How about Cyan? Edgar? Gau? Relm? Sabin"

"Most of the above. Last time I checked, Cyan was in Doma rebuilding it and Gau was helping him…well…sort of helping. Edgar is still ruling of course and now he has Sabin to assist him, although most of the time he runs around pretending to be part of the guard. Relm and Strago I heard had gone off to live in some peaceful place, but I saw them before I left the castle."

"I feel guilty," Terra hung her head as she thought of the pile of letters that lay in a desk drawer, some of them unopened.

"You shouldn't. I expect that you've been quite busy in Mobliz with the rebuilding and such." He saw the expression that crossed her face when he mentioned Mobliz. "I am truly sorry about what happened. What I would most like to do right now is go back there and give that man a piece of my mind." With that he pulled out a card and ran his hand along the edge with a menacing expression.

"He was right though…he was right. I killed them…when they had brothers and sisters and mothers and fathers…" her eyes had begun to fill with tears and Setzer silently cursed. He hated seeing women cry.

"Terra, it was not your fault whatever they may say. You were not even in control of your own actions!"

She said nothing but leaned her head against the rail. "I could have done something. I should have stopped them when I had the chance too, but I was too afraid."

"You were a child, what would you have done?"

"Something, anything…I don't know…"

"You fixed it in the end, did you not?" he patted her back awkwardly.

"I suppose…but maybe, just maybe if I had…If I had not believed Gestahl...If I had not opened the gate…there were so many things that I could have prevented…"

"He had us all fooled, you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

Silence filled the space between them; she did not want to say anymore. They had been fooled yes…but surely she should have seen the truth. After all they had done to her, after all the lies spoken…yet she had believed them. She had opened the gate.

Setzer stood, "We're nearing Figaro," he said gently and took over the wheel once more.

The green soon turned into an ocean of tan and the air even so far above the ground was slightly warmer. In the distance she could see the outline of the castle and she found herself smiling, they were almost there. As the castle neared Terra found herself becoming less nervous and more excited, the prospect of seeing her friends again was a happy one. Once they were close enough Setzer landed the airship and together they made their way inside Figaro.

The guards standing outside the main gate nodded their heads and stepped aside allowing them to pass without their normal questions. Cool air greeted them, contrasting sharply with the dry heat of the desert. Pleasant tapestries lined the walls and statues stood watching them as they passed. They walked down the corridors until they came to the door of the throne room.

"They are all awaiting us in there," he said gesturing. Stepping back he waited for her to open the door.

Terra laid a hand on the thick oak door and hesitated, they were all there waiting…for her. It was because of her that they were all here, because of her stupidity of running away from Mobliz with nothing. She felt Setzer gently push past her, opening the door. He entered and she followed closely behind him.

"You did not find her?" Edgar stepped forward, his regal cape askew and his blonde hair in disarray.

Nervous once more, Terra stepped out from behind the gambler. Whatever it was that she had been expecting it was not what came next. She found herself enwrapped in a suffocating hug, blonde hair obscuring everything else from view. "Terra, I was so worried, you're like a sister to me!" Terra smiled but could not do much else as Celes continued to hug her, "Tell me exactly who it was, I'll go back there and make them wish they had never opened their filthy mouths. My sword has been collecting dust, I'm sure it would love the use."

"Celes, you might want to let go before she suffocates," gently someone pried Terra out of her grip. It was Locke; his handsome face was worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly before pulling her to him.

A tug on the bottom of her skirt forced her to look down and she smiled warmly. The little moogle was looking up at her, his furry face was too cute to resist. Lifting him up into her arms she rubbed noses with him. "Good to see you," his voice sounding almost like a purr.

One by one the others came and greeted her. Edgar wrapped an arm around her, "Didn't you get my letter? Or did you just choose not to read it," he was grinning and she knew that he was only teasing.

"I did but…I didn't think that he…"

"No need to speak of this now," Sabin interrupted and grabbed her up in his bear hug. Terra was small to begin with but compared to Sabin she was like a doll and as he whirled her around she felt like one.

Cyan came next bowing gracefully, "Milady, 'tis nice to see you safe once more," he kissed her hand and she giggled. He faked a scowl but his eyes twinkled.

Terra was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed and she was still physically and mentally exhausted from the events that had taken place the day before. Edgar apparently sensed this.

"I think that is enough for now, look at her, she looks like she's about to collapse and I am sure that she wants to get cleaned up." Everyone quieted and Edgar called to one of the guards. "Show her to the bathes, have one of the maids find her some clean clothes."

The guard nodded and bowed slightly, gesturing to Terra to follow him. Edgar saw her hesitation, "It's all right, he may look tough but I'm sure you could take him," he winked at her and she found herself blushing, "When you're sufficiently cleaned up you can come back here and I'll have someone show you too your room. I'm sure you would like to get some rest."

Ahead of her the guard was walking at a brisk pace, his long legs carrying him down the hall. Terra found herself having to nearly jog at times to keep up with him. He stopped abruptly and she just barely avoided running straight into him. "In hear milady," he gestured to a door on the left and she stepped through it, thanking him. "A maid will be down in a moment." With that he was gone, striding back down the hall.

Awkwardly she entered the room feeling as though she was an intruder. A large sunken hole was in the center of the stone floor, natural rocks lining the bottom. Cautiously she approached it and ran a hand over the strange steel pipe that hung over it. The end of it was closed off and she pulled her hand back. It was an odd piece that was for sure.

"Excuse me," a maid came bustling in, blonde ringlets softly framing her face. "Here you go," she proceeded to lay out a simple dress, various hair supplies, soap, and some other things. "I suppose you don't know how this works, I'll show you." Without waiting for an answer, the maid opened up the pipe and water began to flow out. Terra managed to refrain from jumping back and the maid smiled. "This here is one of the latest inventions. Whenever someone needs a bath you just unplug the pipe and the water comes out. It slowly drains out of the bottom of the hole, I'm not sure where too, I don't really understand all of it." Terra found it best to simply smile and nod, the maid began talking again, "Well that should just about do it," she plugged the pipe back up. "All right, if you need anything please call me, I'll wait outside for you."

Slowly Terra lowered herself into the warm water and winced as dirt seemed to float off of her. Without hesitation she grabbed the soap and began scrubbing herself mercilessly. One thing that she had gotten used to after the war and having a real place to stay was cleanliness. It was nice to be free of all the dirt and grime that would so often accumulate.

Silky strands of hair floated around her like seaweed gently riding the surface of the water. Leaning back she closed her eyes and let her muscles slowly relax and the worries fall away from her. The scent of sharp, crisp, dry air floated through the window and she gazed out at the never ending spread of sand. It was comforting in a way, to be able to see all that was spread before her. If only it could always be that way.

Once the water began to cool, she emerged from it thoroughly clean. Swiftly she dried off and pulled the dress over hear head. Walking to the window with brush in hand, she hung her head out of it, eyes towards the sky. As she ran the bristles through her untamed hair it began to dry in the immense heat. Pulling her head back in, she swiftly pulled the green waves tightly back, frowning slightly at the curly wisps that refused to obey her will.

Once satisfied she opened the door and the maid nodded to her. "I believe the King Edgar wants you to meet him in the throne room. I'll escort you."

"Oh, I'm sure that I can find it on my own…"

"Nonsense, I have nothing to do anyways. A little time away from those old bickering scholars in the library will do me some good. Every day when I go in there to clean I am forced to listen to them fight over books, what this means, whether or not this person's theory was right…boring stuff."

Terra could think of nothing to say so she just nodded. The maid continued chattering and she found it welcome even if she had no real interest in what it was she was saying. After wandering through the maze of corridors they finally made it to the throne room. The maid entered first, bowing to Edgar who smiled at her.

"Lovely to see you today, Ismerelle." He then dismissed her and she walked out with a relieved look on her face.

Edgar was lounging in the larger of the two thrones, legs dangling over one side in a rather un-kingly manner. Locke was sprawled on the floor in front of him, a lopsided grin on his face. "It took you long enough, thought you might have forgotten about us."

Shifting awkwardly from one foot to another she smiled, "Of course not."

"Well…I suppose that you would like Locke to show you to your room," Edgar stood up and hugged her once more. "I am truly glad that you made it here safely," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Slowly in an altogether cat like manner, Locke stood and regarded the two of them with curiosity. "All right you roguish king, time to let Terra get some rest."

"Rogue you say? At least I'm no thief."

"TREASURE HUNTER!" Locke snapped. "Now then, if you'll follow me I can lead you to your all together comfortable room and away from he who _thinks_ he is loved by all."

"I am loved by all for your information. Aren't I Terra?" Edgar smiled at her and she scowled.

"So you may think Edgar, so you may think." The impish smile creeping across her face caused him to laugh.

"You are a wonder you know that? You went from being completely unreceptive and rude to my wonderful attempts to please you and now you tease me. How dare you."

"How dare I not? Someone must stand up to you."

"So be it. I believe it is time for her to leave, take her from my sight. It hurts my eyes to see such a beautiful young woman scowl at me so."

Locke gave a mock bow and he strutted out the door, head held high. He was only encouraged by the way Terra's lips were firmly pressed together, hiding her laughter. Everyone had agreed that making Terra forget about what had happened at the moment would be the best thing to do.

"You don't mind sharing a room with Celes and Relm, do you?" Locke asked.

She would normally not have minded, in fact she would have preferred it to being in a strange, cold, room by herself. That was before she had started having memories…or nightmares as some of them were. She did not want to wake up the others with her uncontrolled sobs and her tossing and turning. Then again she did not want to hurt their feelings, but she did not want anyone to know about how much her past plagued her.

"I…is it possible that maybe…I mean…I don't mind but…it would be better if maybe…" she stammered.

"It would be better if you had a room of your own?" Locke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," her voice was barely audible.

"Edgar anticipated that, he already had a room set up for you. Follow me." He lead her down the hall and out into the open air. They soon entered one of the towers and he noticed her looking around with a puzzled expression. "This is wear you stayed the first time you were brought here," he said smiling. "We thought you might be more comfortable."

Terra nodded, "Thank you."

They stood there a moment, just looking at each other. Terra turned away first, his grey eyes were piecing yet so kind at the same time. Locke's gaze had shifted to the floor. "I'll just umm…let you get some sleep. Someone will come get you before dinner." Without waiting for a response he gave a playful bow and left the room.

* * *

A bit cut off at the end but I had to end it somewhere or else I would have gone on forever. I hope you liked it! Please Review! 


	4. Falling

I updated, YAY! Sorry it took me so long but since its summer and I've gone on my vacation I'll hopefully be able to update sooner. Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.

As of now this is going to be Terra/Locke but it could change.

Disclaimer: So do not own Final Fantasy 3 (6) nor do I own any of the characters…

* * *

_Darkness…head hurt…could not move…strong arms…lifting her… _

"Terra wake up," a gentle voice coaxed. When this produced no affect the woman's mouth turned down at the corners. "Terra," this time she was sterner yet the sleeping girl did not stir. With an exasperated sigh Celes walked towards the window and pulled back the heavy velvet curtain, allowing sunlight to flow into the room. "Now will you get up?"

"Celes…what are you doing?" Terra mumbled as she struggled to open her eyes against the sudden light.

"Time to get ready for your feast."

This caught Terra's attention and she immediately sat up. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well not your feast, but a feast for our reunion," Celes explained patiently.

Terra sat for a moment and contemplated this. She was still rather tired but she was looking forward to speaking with the others, besides…she was starving. Standing up she smoothed the plain dress that she wore and headed towards the door. She stopped abruptly when she realized that Celes still sat on the edge of her bed.

"You are not going like that are you?" Celes asked with a grin.

"I was…should I not?"

Celes gestured down at herself and for the first time Terra took in her attire. Her dress was a pale gray with sleeves that revealed her bare shoulders. The bodice fitted her tightly while the skirt belled out around her feet. Lavender embroidery adorned the low neckline and wove into intricate patterns down the bodice. Her blonde hair fell freely around her face and rippled in golden waves down her slender back.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable at her own lack of finery, Terra sat back down. "I didn't bring any clothes."

"I know," Celes was smiling happily, "That's why I picked this out for you." She opened a package that had been lying idly in her lap and produced a flurry of dark green silk. "Go on." She handed it to the reluctant Terra.

Quickly Terra stripped off her clothes and pulled the gown on over her thin underdress. Celes nimbly did up the lacing on the back and pulled it tight until Terra could barely breathe. She felt a tug on her hair and gasped as it fell into an unbound wild mass of curls. Her hand immediately flew to put it up again but Celes grabbed her wrists. "Leave it."

"I can't," Terra whispered.

"Why not? It looks perfectly lovely down."

"Because it…it stands out so much…I hate it."

Celes shook her head, "It's beautiful…do you know that I don't think I've ever seen you wear it down?"

Terra was silent; she could not go out there like that. It made her feel almost exposed in way. Gently Celes prodded her until she stood in front of a full length mirror. Her mouth dropped.

The bodice hugged her tightly and then blossomed into a full skirt that trailed slightly behind her. The emerald green silk complimented her hair and eyes. A rose had been embroidered, the vine wrapped around her delicate waist and twisted up one side, ending in the red flower covering one shoulder. Her other shoulder was left bare, pale skin given a tawny look from the setting sun.

"Celes…I can't…I can't wear this…" she stared at herself. Never had she worn anything that would draw so much attention to her. Normally her clothes were plain, a skirt, tunic, and boots.

"Why not? It looks great on you; it was practically made for you. If I tried to wear that it would look horrible, but on you it looks…beautiful."

"It looks like something one of those dancers down at the pub would wear."

Celes laughed, "No it does not, much to fine for one of them. Trust me, it looks absolutely perfect."

Picking up a bristled comb, Celes began brushing Terra's hair. "Almost ready."

"I really can't, at least let me wear my hair up," she pleaded.

"NO! You are my masterpiece," her voice was serious and Terra knew that she could not get out of this one. Once Celes set herself on something, there was no escaping. This was all rather surprising to her, never had she seen Celes remotely interested in fashion.

The door to the dining hall was quickly approaching and Terra dreaded every step closer. She could not do it, her hand went to her hair and she quickly clipped it up without Celes noticing. With determination Celes pushed open the double doors and practically dragged Terra in behind her. Her eyes narrowed slightly and with a quick motion she pulled the clip out of Terra's hair, she felt it fall softly around her face and brush her back.

Talking ceased abruptly and all eyes were fixed on Terra. Her cheeks turned from their normal translucent paleness into the color of the red rose fixed to her dress. In one fluid motion Edgar stood and looped his arm though hers, guiding her to a chair next to his. She sat down, aware that everyone was still staring at her, particularly the men. Locke appeared to have choked on his drink as Cyan was banging him on the back. Sabin, who was seated on her other side, nervously glanced down at his plate. Edgar after seating himself could not manage to tear his eyes away from her.

She looked down, allowing her hair to hide her discomfort. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Edgar, who was at the head of the table, rose and adjusted the clasp to his cape. Carefully he picked up his glass and cleared his throat.

"I would like to welcome you all to my wonderful Kingdom of Figaro. I am, as you know, the respectable, incredibly handsome, King Edgar…"

"Should we tell him we don't need an introduction seeing as we've all been here before…not to mention the fact we all know each other? Or should we let him continue to embarrass himself?" Sabin whispered to Terra.

She smiled, "I think we should let him embarrass himself."

Sabin gave a mock shocked expression, "Is this really the kindhearted Terra speaking?"

"Today, we come together once more. Of course our reunion could not be completed without a feast." He gestured grandly to the servants standing patiently around the table. They all moved forward and unveiled the food set before them. With an overly extravagant bow, involving much swirling of his cape, he sat once more.

The meal began fairly uneventfully. Conversations were greatly animated and jovial, everyone glad to be together once more. There was no threat of the Empire hanging over their shoulders and they were happily relaxed. Terra who had not eaten since the day before was ravenous. Everyone was amused and slightly miffed at how someone of her small stature could eat so much food at once.

"A little hungry?" Sabin asked.

"Oh," she had not realized that they had all been watching her stuffing her face. She immediately put down her fork, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

"No need to apologize."

Locke looked over at her and for the first time since earlier that day, spoke to her. "Are you glad to be back with all us rogues?" he asked with a grin.

"Speak for your self Locke, I for one am a gentleman," Setzer cut in.

"Gentleman you say? So what was this about entertaining lovely women and gambling all this time?" Locke asked with a smirk.

Setzer shot Terra a glance but she protested, "I did not say anything!"

"Oh, so it is true…and I was merely guessing."

"Amusing my friend, very amusing," Setzer said with a scowl.

"Ah, come on; don't be all sore at me."

And so it went endless and pointless babble. Yet, it made Terra happy that they could sit here after all that had happened and still speak of normal things. It felt greatly encouraging in a way. Everything was going extremely well until Edgar slung his arm around Terra's shoulder. It appeared that he had had one drink to many, she stiffened slightly.

"Isn't this funny, Locke?" he asked with a grin.

"What? The fact that Terra looks like she would rather be eating a sock at the moment rather than sit there with your arm around her?"

"No, the fact that she's sitting here with us. Remember, how you called her an Imperial Witch? And how-"

"I think that's enough Edgar," Locke said, immediately serious.

"What? Don't you remember how we both thought that it would be better to just-"

"Edgar," Locke's voice had taken on an angry tone.

"Come on, you even said that she was nothing but a-"

Locke stood up hurriedly, "Terra, I swear to you that I never-"

"What about that time you told me that it would be better if they did away with her? And look how things turned out," he slurred.

Terra had sat there through it all, saying nothing but each sentence said her eyes grew wider and her face paler. Carefully she removed Edgar's arm from around her and stood up, "I…I think that I have had enough to eat. If you will excuse me…" she knocked over her chair as she fled towards the door. She heard angry voices behind her, berating Edgar. She heard people shouting her name but she ignored it all. She could not comprehend it, she just could not understand. Her mind reeled and she let her feet carry her out the main doors. The guards asked her something but she paid no attention, stumbling into the darkness until she fell to her knees. Then she began to laugh, tears and laughter. This was exactly what had happened the other day when she had ran from Mobliz. She had collapsed on the ground. She, the one who had helped defeat Kefka, who had killed fifty men in under three minutes, was reduced to running and crying by words. Hurtful words, painful words.

She felt herself falling and she knew what was coming, and this time she succumbed easily. Anything would be better than to face them again.

_The battlefield was filled with screams of the dead and dying, but Terra heard none of it. Her blank eyes scanned the grounds for enemies, robotically she moved forward. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a woman with long curling raven hair. Not exactly the type of woman you would expect to see in a fight. The woman was on her knees as someone stood over her, lifting up a sword to bring it crashing down on the girl. Her lips moved and Terra was close enough to hear her words, "Locke…I remember…" she muttered over and over._

"Terra? Terra!"

The voice sounded so familiar…

"Terra, look at me."

Her eyes were so heavy, why could she not open them?

"It's me, Locke, come on Terra…"

Locke…that girl…that girl had said his name… "Rachael," she heard herself say.

"What? Terra, what happened?"

"I saw her…I was there…" This was odd, she could hear herself talking and she knew she was talking but she was talking without thinking.

"Saw who?"

"Rachael…" That was who the girl was, the woman that was in the crazy herbalists house. The one that Locke had loved. The one that she had watched struck down.

"Saw her…Terra…wake up now, come on," he sounded almost pleading. She wanted to wake up, for Locke. He sounded so…lost. She wanted to help him.

Her eyes opened and Locke breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly she cried out and clutched her head in her hands. "What happened, are you alright?" Gently he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. She was like a hurt child and he wanted to help her and protect her.

Weakly her fingers found his jacket and tightened slightly. "Don't let me go, please Locke, don't let me go. I don't want to remember, gods I don't want to remember…" Then she was swirling back down to the all too familiar pit of her memories.

_"Where are you going?" Terra asked sidling up to her only friend._

_"Off to fight," he replied shortly._

_"Training?"_

_He turned to face her, light brown hair falling into his face. "No, you know that."_

_Of course she knew it; the only person who ever had a decent word for her was going off to fight in some bloodthirsty battle. "But why?"_

_He sighed, looking down at the younger girl, "Who knows, power?"_

_"But why are you going?"_

_"Because it' s my duty to the Empire, no run along and find something else to do."_

_"But what if you don't come back?"_

_"Of course I'll come back, quit being a silly little girl. I think Kefka was looking for you earlier, you know how angry he gets when you don't come when he's looking for you. I won't be able to stick up for you this time."_

_"I don't want too…I hope he doesn't come back…"_

_"That's not a very nice thing to hope for."_

_"But he hurts me…I don't like him."_

_"Still, normally it isn't nice for little girls to hope for people to die."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "How about this, I promise I'll come back if you promise to run along and find Kefka and see what he wants."_

_"All right," she sighed. "Bye." _

_He picked her up and hugged her, "Now you be good until we get back."_

_"I will…"_

"He promised me…he promised…and he never came back…"

"Who didn't?"

"Why didn't he come back…he promised…"

"Terra, who didn't come back?" Locke was beginning to get scared again.

"I can't remember his name," she sobbed.

"It's okay Terra. Let me get you back to your room, okay?" He easily picked her up. He knew that she was small but he was still shocked by how light she was. She was crying in his arms and he had no idea what to do. He still hand not managed to figure out what exactly was wrong with her.

Shifting her slightly he managed to get the door open and then kicked it shut behind them. Setting her gently on the bed, he rekindled the fire so that he could actually see properly.

"Locke," she murmured, it was so soft that he could barely hear her.

"I'm here," pulling up a chair he slipped his hand through hers, her fingers tightened around it.

"Don't leave me…please…"

"I promise I won't leave you," he said without thinking.

"He promised too…he promised…"

Locke supposed that she was talking about the same thing she had been earlier. "You have to tell me what's going on, or else I can't help you."

"I remember now…horrible things…I hate it…I don't want to know, gods I don't want to know," she sobbed.

He hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable. She had to be delusional else she would never have let anyone see her like this. Always she tried to be strong and now she lay sobbing in front of Locke. "It's okay, just…just sleep for now…I promise I won't leave you."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Carefully he began stroking her hair, trying to soothe her in any way possible. As he did he realized that he felt something for her…something that he had not felt since Rachael. I tried to suppress the thoughts but they came anyways. He loved Celes, but now he realized that what he truly loved was a shadow. She reminded him so much of Rachael that he had automatically been drawn to her. But here, with Terra, he knew that he had feelings for her. He also knew that he could not hurt Celes. Sighing he resolved that once he was sure Terra was okay then he would find Celes and let everything go back to normal. Pretend that none of this had happened.

Terra opened her eyes and nearly jumped. Something was holding her hand…or someone. She was almost afraid to look over but she willed herself to, and found herself shocked beyond comprehension. It was Locke. Locke was here. In her room. In a chair next to her bed holding her hand. She tried to remember what had happened but everything was fuzzy. Edgar, that was it, Edgar had started it and then she had run from the castle. Memories had enveloped her and that was all she could remember. Tugging her hand out of his grasp she sat up and gently poked him. He leapt out of his chair before remembering where he was.

"Are you all right?" he asked sitting down again, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I think so…but…what happened…last night…"

Locke was startled but somewhat relieved, now he did not have to explain it. Then he cursed himself, her eyes were so innocent and imploring that he just had too. He began to relate it all back to her…

* * *

Ok, yes I know, weird and random place to stop. However, I really wanted to get this chapter posted and if I kept writing then it would have gone on and on and on and I needed to stop somewhere. Please review! They make me happy smile

Next chapter: Terra admits to everyone about her memory issue, Edgar apologizes, and Locke is completely confused. Terra also finds out something quite shocking that Celes never informed her of.


	5. Apologies and Confessions

I finally updated, yay! I'm really sorry it took me so long…I don't even want to think about how long it's been.

Disclaimer: Don't own FF6 or any of the characters…

* * *

Groaning Terra rubbed her face tiredly, "I'm sorry Locke."

He looked at her puzzled, "What do you have to be sorry for? I should be apologizing if anyone…" he did not mention the fact that really it should be Edgar apologizing. He had forgotten just how much Edgar's tongue seemed to loosen after a few pints of ale.

She shook her head, mouth set in a determined fashion, "I meant for everything that happened last night, I shouldn't have…made you see all that…I don't want to be a burden to all of you."

Terra shocked him sometimes; he had never thought that she would feel that way. A burden to them. "You aren't a burden, what do you think friends are for? To help each other, you said that you learned the true meaning of love and friendship, so then…you should know that no matter what I'll be here for you…we all will," he patted her hand, gray eyes searching hers. "You need to let it out, we're here to listen."

"I can't," she whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest, staring at the silk sheets. "I can't talk about it…" It was hard enough for her to relive it in memories, but to put it into words, to make it real, she could not do it.

"I can help you Terra, but only if you let me," reaching out to her he gently took her face into his hand, turning it towards him. "Let me help you."

The tears started to fall, slow at first, tracing their way down her face and dripping down her chin. Locke's face became a blur and she grasped at his hand, a small part of her needing the feeling of contact.

"He tried to help me…but he…he couldn't…" she started slowly, unable to meet his piercing eyes she closed hers as she continued. "He was my only friend while I was there…the only one who cared…the only one who saw through what was going on…"

Locke carefully moved onto the bed beside her and put his arm around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Go on…who was he?"

Choking back a sob she shook her head, "I can't remember his name…but I can still see his face…

"He was older than I, treated me like his younger sister. Father told me not to see him, that it would only bring trouble…he was right in a way. He saw what was happening…saw the bruises…he only wanted to help…so angry…I'd never seen anyone so angry…he confronted Kefka…then Kefka sent him away…he never came back…killed in battle…broke his promise…" breaking down completely she turned and wrapped her arms around Locke's neck, hiding her face in his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gently held her, trying to stop her shaking. She did not deserve this, not Terra. Her innocence had been ripped from her, she had no reason to trust anyone…but somehow she had managed to move past it. She could have been angry, she could have been bitter and filled with hatred at the world. So much had been taken from her—her parents, her childhood, her friend, her memories…

"Terra…" he could think of nothing to say.

"I don't know what to do…every time I close my eyes the memories are there…I remember Locke…I remember so many things that I wish I didn't…I don't want to know..." clutching at his shirt she pulled herself further into him, as if he could shield her.

"I'm sorry about Rachael," she said suddenly, pulling back she looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I wish I could have done something…"

"You didn't know," he did not know what else to say; he certainly did not blame Terra for what had happened. "You had on the slave crown, there wasn't anything you could have done."

She shook her head, "Is that really an excuse?" So many people had died because of her while she had been enslaved, there had to have been something she could have done.

"Not an excuse, it's a fact," he could not understand why she could not see that. There had not been anything she could have done, while she wore the slave crown; it had been too perfectly designed. He cleared his throat after a moment, "Enough of this, I'm going to let you get dressed and then we'll go get something to eat. How does that sound?"

After Locke had left Terra poured the contents of the water pitcher into the white ceramic bowl. It splashed slightly as her hand shook and eventually she gave up, putting it down with a crack, grimacing at the dark line that had appeared across one side. Splashing the cool water on her face she felt refreshed as it soothed her stinging eyes.

Staring down at her reflection she bit her lip, she was not seeing herself. Instead she saw a young woman who bore a weight so heavy her shoulders seemed to sink under them. A weight that caused her eyes to droop with sadness, her very body seem to shrink.

Where was the girl who had once wielded a sword? Who had worn armor strongly and proudly? Who had cast magic with a few spoken words?

Where was the girl that she had once been…the one, who though lost, was stronger than she was now when she was found? She had been so naïve, yet despite that she had understood more than she was able to now.

Now that her memory was returning she felt more lost than she ever had. She had finally found herself and had come to terms with who and what she was. Now that was gone. She was not what she had believed herself to be.

She had done things, had had things done to her. They could not be taken away, no matter how she tried to cleanse herself of them. At least when they had remained locked in the recesses of her mind it was as if it had never happened. If she could not remember it then how could she have ever done it or experienced it…

Falling onto the bed she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Never had she been one to show her emotions and now they had all been laid bare before Locke. Screaming again she let out all her pain and rage.

She hated Kefka, she hated him. Hated him for what he had done to her, he had raped her. Not physically but mentally.

Hated him for abusing her, she could once more feel the stinging on her back where he had struck her with a sword. Could feel the blood running down, staining her skin crimson as he stood back and regarded her with a grim smile.

She hated them all. Hated the world. Hated everything. What had she done to deserve this…

Feelings that she had never felt before suddenly enveloped her. Always she had been compliant, as if everything that had befallen her had been her own fault.

The tears came again, this time they came in a rush until the pillow was nearly soaked through. She did not know how long she cried but when she was done her hatred had gone. Numbly she stood up and once more splashed water on her face, not looking at her reflection.

In a daze she followed the winding passageways until she stumbled into the kitchens. Locke was sitting on a wooden bench in front of the fire, his eyes closed. Without disturbing him Terra asked the cook for something to eat.

Sitting by herself she picked at the food, shifting slightly when someone sat down next to her.

"Everything okay?" Locke asked tiredly.

Terra looked over at him to find that he would not meet her eye; instead he seemed intently focused on the scrubbed surface of the table. "Yes, everything is fine."

Everything was not fine; however she firmly believed that if she kept repeating it then maybe it would become the truth. That was what she hoped for at least.

He could tell that she was lying without looking at her. There was a certain tone to her voice, no, not tone. It was the lack of one. Clearing his throat he stood, "Edgar wished to speak with you."

Her head snapped up then she immediately looked down again. Shaking her head she declined a direct answer, Edgar was not someone she wanted to speak with at the moment. Or ever again for that matter. Never had she been so humiliated in front of those she considered friends. Remembering Edgar's drunken stare and his arm slung around her shoulders she shuddered.

"I really think you should give him a chance Terra, he…he was very distraught and…he wants to make up for it…" He still could not bring himself to look at her, turning to focus his gaze on the fire he went on, "Edgar's a good man, you know that. He was completely pissed, didn't know what he was saying…you know that he would never do anything to hurt you," clenching his fists he grimly plunged forward, "He cares for you a great deal…and I believe that you should speak with him, hear him out."

Sensing Locke's tension she rose, "What is it?" Something seemed out of place, like maybe Locke did not believe in what he was saying.

"Nothing, Edgar's a good man," he repeated.

"Do you truly believe I should speak with him?" If Locke believed she should, then she would go.

Resting a hand on edge of the table he nodded, "Yes, I believe you should."

She gave one glance back before leaving the kitchens; it was not until she had reached the throne room that she realized that Locke had never looked at her. Not once.

Edgar was pacing in front of the throne, upon her entrance he immediately made his way towards her. Grabbing her hand he gently placed a kiss on it then kneeled before her. "I'm going to be quite frank with you my dear. None of my normal frippery…I am truly sorry for what I said last night, and not just because of this," he gestured to a black eye, no doubt someone, probably Celes, had decked him. "What I said, while true, had no business being spoken aloud. It was hurtful I know, I don't know whatever possessed me to…well…I suppose it was the drink…"

Terra was shocked, for the first time since she had met him Edgar was reduced to a gibbering mess. To top it off it was all because of her. Unable to restrain herself she let out a small laugh, then immediately managed to compose herself. She could tell that he was sincere and hate it as she might, she found herself unable to remain angry with him. "Edgar, I understand. It was rather hateful of you…but I can't stay angry for something that you obviously regret and didn't mean to say in the first place."

Relieved Edgar bowed his head to her, "Thank you my dear, now then…I was wondering if I could perhaps make it up to you."

Make it up to her? "I…I suppose so," she replied.

He remained kneeling and nervously adjusted his cape, "I would like to take you out for the day, allow you to relax and erm…have fun," his blue eyes met hers, "Please Terra, it is the least I can do."

Edgar was her friend, but that did not change the fact that he was a king. A king…a king had just asked her to spend the day with him, alone, on a…date? "Edgar, I…I…today?" her voice came out more of a squeak and he looked slightly crushed.

"I was hoping it would be, is that all right? I can make different arrangements if you would prefer it…" he said in a rush.

He sounded so defeated and hopeful at the same time that Terra could think of nothing else to do. It was obvious that he wished to set things straight, she could not turn it down. "Today is fine Edgar, really."

Standing up with a triumphant sweep of his cape he grinned, "Excellent my dear, wait here and everything shall be ready in a moment."

"Edgar!" she called after him, he turned at the door and waited, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," with a wink and an elaborate bow he was gone.

Terra looked around and then sank down on the bottom of the steps. She could not decide whether or not her decision had been the right one. Everyone knew what Edgar was like, he was simply put a lady's man. Although why should she not have some fun, if Edgar was attracted to her then she should be flattered, shouldn't she? Besides, he really just wanted to apologize to her and taking her out seemed appropriate to him.

"At least I seemed to have knocked some sense into him, hopefully he'll behave himself."

Startled Terra attempted to get up but only succeeded in falling forward on her face. Rolling over she looked up to find a rather amused Celes looking down on her. "You all right?" Terra nodded and took the hand that Celes offered.

"I meant about last night."

"Oh, well…I suppose so…" she wondered if Locke had told her what had happened.

"I can't believe Edgar," she rolled her eyes; "I wonder sometimes what goes through that man's head.

"Where did you come from?" Terra asked, still wondering how Celes had somehow managed to appear out of no where.

Impishly Celes grinned and gestured toward a curtain in one corner of the room, "Making sure he didn't make a complete mess of things." She suddenly turned serious, "Really though, are you sure everything is okay? You rushed out of there pretty quickly, had us all worried. Did Locke find you?"

Terra nodded, "I erm…I just needed some time alone, he brought me back though." So Locke had not told Celes about the previous night, she wondered if he was planning to. For some reason Terra doubted that Celes would be pleased that Locke had stayed with her through the night and into the morning.

"Glad to know you're all right," she quickly hugged Terra, "Make sure not to let Edgar lead you into anything you don't want to do. I've got to go find Locke; I haven't seen him since dinner last night. Come find me as soon as you get back!" Celes called the last bit over her shoulder as she ran from the room, nearly colliding with Edgar.

"She's out to get me isn't she?" Edgar sighed and shook his head then immediately perked up, "Now then, shall we be off?"

Terra stepped off the airship and looked at Edgar puzzled, "Is this?"

"Jidoor, yes it is," he stood as if he was waiting for her to say something, upon seeing her confusion he went on, "I thought that we would stop for a bit of something to eat then go to the opera."

An opera, Terra had never been to one, she had heard all about it from Celes the others. "That sounds…" how did it sound…she honestly did not know whether or not she was pleased or not but Edgar looked so forlorn, "wonderful, thank you Edgar."

"Most of the town has been completely rebuilt as well as the opera house," he offered her his arm and she took it.

Everything looked wonderful; the cobble stone streets were lined with peoples reflecting the sun off their shining window panes. Glancing at a store she gasped, there were the most extravagant dresses she had ever seen before.

"Want to take a look?" Edgar asked, leaning down to make himself heard.

Debating a moment she shook her head, "No, no it's all right." There was no sense in looking at things she had no use for.

Locke stood, looking over the sands at the retreating form of the airship.

_I really want to do something for her, to make up for it you know…I don't know what was the matter with me…you know Locke…I think I may be in love._

Edgar in love...and with the same woman he himself was in love with. What could he do? Edgar was his friend, not only that but Edgar was a king. There was also Celes to think about, he could not hurt her…but then again was it really fair to Celes if the girl he really wanted was Terra?

_You could take her out somewhere…somewhere nice…or you could take her to something she's never been to…_

How he wished he hadn't said that…hadn't given Edgar any suggestions.

_You know Locke…that's a truly excellent idea; I think that Terra would really love the opera. You know that she'd find it lovely._

He wanted to be the one escorting Terra on his arm. He wanted to be the one taking her to the opera, taking her anywhere for that matter. What was wrong with him? He had a perfectly wonderful relationship yet all he could think about was a small, mixed up girl that he could not have.

"Locke?" For a split second he thought that maybe Terra had not gone had was coming to find him. He felt arms circle his waist and immediately knew who it was, and it was not Terra.

"Celes…I think there's something I need to speak with you about…"

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll definitely update sooner than I did last time... 


	6. All Things Sinister

Um…wow…I don't even want to think about how long it's been since I've updated this. If anyone is still reading it then I apologize for the years that it's taken me…I guess I sort of got distracted. I also can't promise when my next update will be, all I can say is that I hope it doesn't take nearly as long.

* * *

The pub was dark with an overwhelming stench of ale and rough voices of rowdy men-the kind of place that practically screamed depravity and all things sinister. Yet she was there. He could see her at the bar, her shoulders slumped, her hair loose and curling like green coiled ribbon down her back. She didn't belong, that much was clear.

"Terra?"

She turned her head, eyes slightly unfocused, but suddenly her face split into a grin. "Locke? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Edgar was worried…said that you were well on your way to joining the ranks of the unwashed and morally corrupt." He said it jokingly but he knew there was reason behind Edgar's concern. "You alright?"

"Of course, the war is over, isn't it?" She waved her arm drunkenly, signaling for the bartender. "Can I have another one, please?" A moment later and she set the stein down with a thunk.

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall you ever having a particular liking for ale." In fact he could remember her practically choking it down the few times the whole group had been out drinking. "How many have you had?"

She shrugged, "Dunno…I might've lost count…well I guess I did lose count. Is that bad do you think?"

Yes, there was definitely something wrong. "How about we get out of here and discuss it? This isn't exactly the sort of place you should be hanging out in."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. "And why shouldn't I? I'm not a child. I know you all treated me like one, saw me as one, but I'm not. I'm a perfectly capable woman, just because I can't remember my childhood doesn't mean that…well I guess that's not true I do remember some things but I don't _want_ to remember them because they aren't very nice things. Anyways, I came here because of the date Edgar and I went on yesterday and it was just so…strange. I wanted to sort out my thoughts."

He took it back. Something was _very_ wrong. "How about if you and I get out of here and then we can talk about things?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she stood up and staggered forwards; he grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. The contact nearly made her jump a foot in the air. "Let me go, I'm perfectly fine."

"You aren't fine, you're drunk." He grabbed her wrist, "And we're leaving."

She yanked her hand away, "I can get out of here on my own, thank you very much. I don't need your help." She stumbled towards the door and he hastily tossed gold pieces onto the bar and trailed after her.

He caught up with her outside. "Come on, I'm taking you back."

They walked back to the castle from the town, though he had to halfway carry her the whole way. Luckily it wasn't very far and he succeeded in getting her safely back inside. He wasn't quite sure what she had been talking about on their walk, she'd been rambling on about something but he had been too busy trying to make sure she didn't kill herself in the dark to pay attention to details. And he was pretty sure she didn't even remember. He didn't exactly have time to figure it out either because as he was taking her down to her room Edgar pounced. "You found her! Wonderful, is she alright?"

Locke started to push her down the corridor "Terra just needs to get to bed."

"I do not." She argued.

"Yes, you do."

Seeing Locke's insistence Edgar shrugged, slightly put off. "Take care of her, alright?"

Locke nodded. As they walked she began to talk.

"The reason I was at the pub in the first place was because I wanted to get away for little while to think about everything…because I realized that it feels like there's a piece of missing…which there is I guess and then I was thinking about how to make it go away but it's being filled up with all these memories but they're memories that I don't think that I want back. And then yesterday with Edgar I thought that maybe things would be okay and that I could just enjoy everything but it didn't feel right being with him and then I thought of you and how much I would have rather been with you than him."

He froze. What? "I-you-what?"

"Kiss me." She was gazing at him with those large green eyes of hers and even though she was obviously drunk and even though her request was anything but, she was still full of innocence.

Damn. It wasn't like he hadn't ever thought of it, the girl was gorgeous and he was pretty much in love with her, but she was _Terra_. Little sweet Terra. This was not her. "That's really not a good idea."

"Please? Just one kiss?"

"No, that really wouldn't be appropriate. I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"You can't put me to bed, I'm not a child!" As she said that they had reached her room. "Come on, just one kiss? Just one."

No. Just no. It was wrong on so many levels. So so so many levels. She was completely gone, in fact he was pretty sure she was to the point that she could add this night to the list of memories that she couldn't actually remember. Even Edgar would know better than to take advantage of her. "No. But I will stay here with you until you go to sleep."

She ran a hand along his back. "Just one kiss." Her other hand followed sending shivers down his spine.

No. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. He had to resist. Damn those eyes of hers.

And then before he could register what was happening she was kissing him and he was kissing her back. Finally he pulled back, "Terra stop. This has to mean something to you, you can't kiss someone, not like that, and have it not mean anything."

She gazed up at him. He didn't understand. She needed someone, she needed to not feel alone, she needed to fill that empty space. They were on her bed at this point and she circled her arms around his neck, "I don't know if it means anything. Not yet." She kissed him again.

He wanted to stop, he really did, but by the gods how was he supposed to. He loved her. He had told Celes, who had been surprisingly fine with it. Oh she had been angry but it was something he could tell that she would eventually forgive him of. What he was pretty sure Celes wouldn't forgive him of was if he took advantage of Terra. He stood up, "Terra listen to me…I can't do this. Not now."

She reached for him, "Then at least stay with me. Please, just stay."

That he could do.

He had a feeling he was going to regret it in the morning.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
